Bearicorn
Bearicorn is a member of Ludo's Army and a minor antagonist in the animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Biography He first appears in "Star Comes to Earth" where he is seen guarding Ludo along with Beard Deer. Then he accompanies Ludo to Earth to battle Star and get the wand. He is then defeated by Star's narwhal blast. He appears in "Match Maker" with the rest of Ludo's army fighting Star and Marco. He puts up a good fight then gets hit in the face with a rake. He is then defeated by Star's turbo nuclear butterfly blast and retreats. In "Cheer up Star", Bearicorn is one of the monsters Marco lures to Earth in an effort to cheer up Star when Oskar doesn't call her. When he finally does it makes Star happy until Bearicorn roars in her face. Star gets so mad that she defeats all the monsters with her syrup tsunami shockwave. In "Quest Buy", Bearicorn is one of the monsters that accompanies Ludo to Quest Buy to help him in search of an Electric Beak Shiner. He then offers Ludo to buy a dress saying "You'd look so cute in it." When they run into Star and Marco an epic fight and chase occurs resulting in lots of damage to the store. Much to the anger of the Sloth Clerks. He then appears in "Brittney's Party" along with Ludo and the other monsters. They hijack the party bus with the people still inside and drive it towards a dimensional portal. Star fights them on the roof where she kicks Bearicorn in the gut. After being defeated he and the others leave the bus in pain and agony. He appears in the beginning of "Lobster Claws" fighting Star and Marco. When Star fires fiery cupcakes Bearicorn tries to eat one of them but it lands in his eye causing excruciating pain. He retreats with the other monsters except Lobster Claws who ruined everything. Later, they return in another effort to get the wand, but then Lobsters Claws gets in and losses control. Bearicorn and the other members watch in amazement and soon retreat afterwards. In the beginning of "Fortune Cookies" he and the rest of Ludo's army fight Star and Marco again. After they lose, Bearicorn is then seen in the break room trying to get a snack from the vending machine. He helps Ludo search for new henchmen when Toffee arrives. Bearicorn is very interested in Toffee and even helps out with his plan. They attack Star and Marco in a valley and is then defeated by Star's mushroom blast. In "Mewnipendance Day", after Buff Frog loses his espionage to Toffee he fears he might loses his job as second-in-command to the other monsters like Bearicorn. In "Marco Grows a Beard", he along with Ludo, Toffee, and the rest of the monsters go to get the wand from the Diaz household. When they fail Ludo immediately blames them for losing and takes away their milkshake privileges. However Toffee manages to get the monsters on his side and kick Ludo out. His last appearance was in "Storm the Castle" as one of the monsters serving Toffee now. After Star uses the Whispering Spell to destroy her wand Bearicorn is caught in the Explosion. It is unknown if he survived or died in the explosion. In "Princess Quasar Caterpillar and the Magic Bell", it is revealed that Bearicorn survived the explosion as he is shown as one of the monsters helping Ludo and his brother Dennis rebuild the destroyed Castle Avarius. In "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", he is captured by Mina and her solarian warriors along with other monsters and are threatened to be pushed off a cliff. Gallery S1e1 throne of ludo.png S1E1 ludo is revealed.png S1e1 many enemies appear.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-01-15h29m06s233.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Bear minion struck by rake.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png S1E3 Ludo and minions get the wand!.png S1E7 Marco repeats It's supposed to be ironic!.png S1E8 Ludo we're not getting that.png S1E8 Bearicorn you'd look so cute in it.png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Star and Marco vs Ludo and minions.png S1E8 Ludo What aisle is this.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee appears again.png S1E8 Ludo Get me that wand!.png S1E10 Ludo and monsters corner Star and Marco.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby growling.png S1E13 Marco pinned to the ground.png S1E16 Toffee and Ludo making a deal.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png Mina and the monsters of Mewni.png Navigation Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Nameless Category:Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed